Dragons
"Never laugh at live dragons, you fool! Dragons are fire made flesh. And fire is power. We can joke about them, but they've disappeared. But they aren't funny. At all." Dragons, also called Wyverns, Hydras, Serpents, and even'Drakes', are a rare race of large, ancient, mystical, powerful, giant, winged, massive, fire-breathing, flying, reptilian, magical supernatural creatures, as feared by others as they are admired in the supernatural world, which resemble large ferocious winged reptiles that can breathe fire onto their enemies, are rumored to have a strong connection to magic, and have not been hunted or even seen for over 700 years. In fact, they are so rare that most veteran hunters dismiss their existence as purely fictional. Only a select few, including Oracle, know otherwise. Dragons possess awesome and terrible power, capable of laying waste to armies and burning entire cities to ashes. They are immortal, powerful, intelligent, and possess the ability of breathing fire. Widely regarded as terrifying yet awe-inspiring, they can be found all over the world and are frequently referred to in Asian and medieval European folklore. Able to fly and breathe fire through their mouth and nostrils, Dragons are one of the most dangerous and hardest to conceal creatures in the Supernatural Universe. Characteristic/Description Dragons are extremely powerful and strong, with their hard scales that cannot be easily pierced by weapons. In addition to being long-lived, powerful, and cunning, dragons also possess subtle intelligence, great physical strength, and nearly impenetrable scales on everything but their undersides. They also possess an overwhelming greed for treasure, especially gold. Dragons are attracted to gold and they traditionally live in caves, but they make homes or hideouts in sewers when there are no caves to hide in. By their very nature, it was desirable to them to not only steal beautiful things, but to relish the act of dispossessing those from whom they took such property. Dragons have a very keen sense of the value of their hoard, but never themselves crafted so much as a brass ring. Dragons are prone to anger, and such fits of rage that towns, countrysides, and certainly individuals close at hand are subject to violent cataclysms of fire and destruction. Additionally, even when in their true form, Dragons have been known to speak and understand not only perfect English but also all forms of languages. Dragons are obligate carnivores, with diets consisting entirely of meat. Dragons need to roast their prey with their fire-breath before consuming it. Dragons can eat almost any kind of meat, anything from sheep to fish. Historical dragons ridden as beasts of war were known to eat fallen horses and even men on the battlefield. Fully grown dragons could swallow a live horse whole. Physical Appearance Dragons can take human form and can disguise themselves as a human. In their true form, dragons have large wings that they use to fly, they can hide their wings when disguised as humans. When flying their wings make a great leathery fluttering sound. Dragons also have large talons and snake-like eyes. When Dean sliced a dragon's arm, it showed a scale-like pattern, implying that they have scales in their true form. Dragons also have dark red blood. Dragons have long serpentine bodies, with proportionately long necks and tails. Their bodies have four limbs: two short back legs and two large wings as forelimbs, a similar body-plan to a bat. In later generations, after the dragons went extinct, physical descriptions of dragons became so confused in memory that artwork sometimes depicted them as having six limbs - two wings growing out of their backs in addition to four legs - but this is inaccurate. The teeth and claws of adult dragons are as long and sharp as swords. As reptiles, Dragons are covered in scales, as well as spiny horns which run down their backs from head to tail. Particularly large ridges of horns frame the edges of their faces, running along the back of the skull and along the jawline, which grow bigger as they mature. Adult dragons possess two sets of frills which run along the backs of their necks and spine, two along the sides of their necks and another two centered closer to the backbone, for a total of four frills. These are formed from webbing that grows between longer horny spines. When dragons are agitated (or simply excited), they raise and flare these frills - similar to how a furry animal like a cat will raise the hackles on its back when agitated (or a feathered animal such as a goose will puff up its feathers), in an attempt to appear bigger so as to intimidate its enemies. Powers and Abilities As some of the oldest and most powerful supernatural creatures, Dragons possess awesome and terrible power, capable of laying waste to armies and burning entire cities to ashes. Dragons are very powerful monsters and have a number of abilities that make them difficult creatures to kill. They are among the most powerful creatures on planet Earth, due to their giant size. Dragons can fly, breathe fire, and are extremely powerful, strong, and intelligent creatures. Their hard scales cannot be easily pierced by swords, arrows, and other weaponry. Dragons also have deadly poisons in their teeth and claws. * Supernatural Strength: Being giant creatures, even when in human form, Dragons possess incredibly tremendous physical strength that makes them among the strongest type ofsupernatural monsters. They are even much stronger thanhumans, supernatural hunters, priests, slayers, other monstersand shapeshifters, and demons, easily overpowering enemies through sheer physical force. They can break through the thickest of rock walls and have strength great enough to crush stone with ease. They are amongst the strongest of monsters, able to casually break and crush bones, toss a grown man like a doll, and easily lift and carry a handful of grown men and women and even lift 70,000-90,000 pounds, for over hundreds of miles. Some have even been known to overpower most angels. * Shapeshifting: Similar to angels and demons, both of which use vessels, Dragons can take a complete human form by shapeshifting, although when using their powers, part of their true forms become visible, specifically their snake like eyes and their large bat like wings. In addition, if they want or need to, they can completely show their true form, which is that of a gigantic, fire-breathing, winged reptilian beast/creature/serpent. * Pyrokinesis/Fire-Breath: Probably the most famous attribute of dragons is their ability to breathe fire. Arguably their primary use of attack, Dragons can breathe a large wavy or defined stream of searing hot, deadly, fiery-flames from their mouth and nostrils that can turn flesh to ash, melt steel, crack stone, set anything aflame and melt almost anything. Older dragons can produce more intense flame for longer durations. Dragons seem to produce their fire-breath by expelling chemicals out of two tubes in the back of their throats: when these volatile substances combine, they undergo an intense reaction which bursts into a directed jet of fire. The bodies of dragons are also very resistant to fire, particularly their own flames, which don't even damage their own mouths as they expel them. In addition, they can also launch destructive, explosive fire balls. * Thermokinesis (also called "Dragon Claw"): In addition to breathing fire, when in human form, Dragons can also generate intense heat from their hands. These temperatures are hot enough to melt the toughest metals like iron, steel, and even incinerate humans with their touch. Like with the Phoenix, this power is similar to an Angel's killing touch, or smiting, ability. * Cryokinesis/Ice Breath: In addition to breathing fire, Dragons can also breathe a stream of ice from their mouth and nostrils that can literally freeze anything it hits. * Aquatic: Dragons have shown to able to breath underwater for long periods, able to swim long distances. * Camouflage: Dragons have the special ability to blend into their surroundings. * Flight: Dragons have large and powerful bat-like wings which they use to fly and capture prey. They are incredibly capable flyers, able to move with great speed and maneuverability, and still demonstrate great stealth despite their enormous size. Their wings are also powerful enough to bring them in high altitudes over the clouds. * Invulnerability: Having impenetrable scales, Dragons are completely invulnerable. No arrow, blade, knife, dagger, or sword, fire arms can penetrate a dragons hide. survive missile attacks. As Oracle put it, a dragon's hide is stronger than the hardest metallic materials. When in human form, significant forces, such as repeatedly being hit with a iron crowbar, can daze them, but causes no permanent damage. Additionally, even though they have nearly impossibly thick hides, a Black Arrow can pierce a Dragon's sides. * Super Speed: Despite their giant size, Dragons can move with incredible speed; able to suddenly appear, almost like teleporting, especially when flying. Dragons can also fly in high speed faster than horses and humans and they can swim as fast as well. * Superior Stamina: Dragons don't tire easily. They can fly miles at incredible speeds, and go through severe trauma without fatigue. * Super Senses: Dragons possess supernaturally acute senses of smell, hearing, and touch; able to tell where someone is and if someone is watching them by smelling them, even if they are invisible, and they can also hear someone if they are talking or breathing quietly. Dragons can even feel the smallest amount of breathe. * Immortality: As ancient creatures, Dragons are immortal and cannot be killed by any man-made weapon. Even when in human form, they do not physically age a day. Some have even been known to have existed since the time of the dinosaurs, making them among the oldest, if not, the oldest supernatural creatures on planet Earth. * Heart Transference: In serious cases and if humans are ever fatally injured, Dragons are able to give half of their own heats to a fatally injured human. This ability is quite unique to them, but for side affect for himself that he will feel the same exact pain from the human. * Head Re-Growth: when a Dragons head is cut off,head would grow back in its place. * Telepathy: Dragons, when in their true forms, can read the minds of humans. * Dragon-Spell: Dragons possess a hypnotic power called "dragon-spell". This power tempts beings to be put into a trance or bent to a Dragon's will when the beast spoke. Even those of strong will could be subjected to this ability, especially if they were not prepared. Dragons could make even greater use of this ability through psychological manipulation, increasing the power of the spell by taunting a subject with some inner conflict. * Omnilingualism: Despite the fact that they are merely creatures, Dragons have been known to speak and understand all languages, including English but excluding Enochian. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities : "A dragon's hide is tough. Tougher than the strongest armor. Only a Black Arrow fired from a large bow or a windlance can pierce a dragon's hide." : —Oracle, about how to kill dragons Dragons are practically impossible to kill, as their skin is near impenetrable and that it is tougher than the thickest of metal material. However, their underside is not so impenetrable. In addition, when dragons give half their hearts to humans, the human who has half of the dragons' heart shares the dragons' strength but the dragon itself also shears the humans' pain. If the dragon dies, the human with half that dragons heart dies with it and vice versa. * Black Arrow: A Dragon's main weakness, a Black Arrow is sharp enough to pierce through even the thickest of dragons hide. * Dragon Blood Sword: A sword forged with the blood of a dragon is the only way to kill, or even significantly harm, a dragon. * Turok-Hans: As some of the first supernatural creatures that predate monster, humans, and souls and being some of God's very first creations, Turok-Han Hive Guardians and the Queen can fight smaller dragons on even terms, enough to almost overpower them. However, larger and older Dragons can slaughter Turok-Han drones and even Hive Guardians. images Category:Mythical Reptiles Category:Crypto-Zoology